This invention relates to a closed type electric compressor and, in particular, to a closed type electric compressor in which a compressor body is elastically supported within a closed container by means of a spring.
In a compressor of this type, in general, a compressor body is elastically supported within a closed container by means of a spring, thereby preventing vibration and noise of the compressor body from being externally transmitted during an operation. In order to adequately prevent such vibration and noise from being transmitted outside, a pliable spring, i.e., a spring having a smaller spring constant has to be used to support the compression body. If, however, use is made of such a pliable spring, the compressor body will greatly displace and collide against the inner wall of the closed container when a greater shock is applied on, for example, the case while the compressor is being carried. In this case, the component parts of the compressor body may be damaged or the accuracy with which the compressor body is assembled will be lowered.